We are Going To be VERY Good Friends
by happinessdefined
Summary: Fox contemplates the empty space in his life. Wolf contemplates his betrayal of his team. They meet. We'll take it from there. Rated M for excessive drug use, strong sexual themes, and language. A very short Chapter 3 has been submitted.
1. Talk on Indolence

Fox's head hurt. With every beat of the loud music, his head pounded. He took another drink of the amber-brown liquid and sighed. There's no point. 'What now?' he thought as his satellite phone vibrated violently in his coat pocket. He shook himself out of the trance-like state and retrieved and answered his phone.

"Hey Fox, I can hook you up with some good shit, just got in yesterday, you interested?" said the voice on the other end. Fox stared at the people out dancing and enjoying themselves, lost in their own worlds. He admired the way their bodies moved, so smoothly, gracefully. "Yo, Fox, I asked if you was interested. I can always find someone else." said the anonymous voice, beginning to sound aggravated.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure, where you want to meet me?" replied Fox, realizing that he had begun to zone out.

"So how much do I owe you?" Fox inquired nervously. Even though he had dealt with criminals before, he had never done business with them. It was several hours later, and he was under a freeway, buying drugs from a random dealer that he had never even previously known. 2 months ago he never would have seen himself doing this.

"85 credits." Fox cursed under his breath and fished around in his wallet. "Hey man, this stuff don't come cheap. But don't worry, you won't be disappointed. This is Grade A stuff." The anonymous raccoon said with a smirk. He handed Fox a black film canister and quickly receded to his hovercraft.

The next day Fox woke up with a headache worse than the night before, alone in his bed like so many other mornings. He pushed his fingers into his eye sockets and massaged the inner part of his sinuses. It was time to go to work. Oh how he wished he had awoken in his bedroom in the Great Fox, ready for a new day of exciting adventures and Arwing joyriding. Those times had long past, though. Fox's constant disagreements with the rest of the team had ended in his expulsion from the Star Fox mercenary team, which, surprisingly, had kept it's name.

What they had told Fox was that they still had respect for him, they just though it was best for him to leave. Fox knew this was a lie because with his expulsion from the team, there was a substantial pay raise for everyone else. He hated them for this, and he hated himself for hating them. Fox had recently come to terms with the fact that he was overly judgmental of everyone he became close to.

Fox's current job was one he intensely abhored, even if it payed well. He worked at a biomedicine clinic.

His job was to make sure all the teenage girls got their birth-control pills, all the insomniacs got their sleeping aids, all the schizophrenics got their crazy pills, all the cutters got their anti-depressants. He always hated telling people that their perscription had expired, or that they couldn't mix oxycodine with ibuprofen. Because of Fox's short record of drug abuse, the manager always kept a sharp eye on him from across the store. Fox hated that bird. She always made him feel extremely uncomfortable whenever he received his paycheck or such.

Once the day was over Fox had his routine. Go home. Bathe. Go to a club. Drink. Drink more.

Fox never danced when he went to clubs. He mostly liked to watch people. Today he decided he would break his pattern and take a walk through the nighttime city. After all, he worked through almost all the daylight hours; you see there were not many of these on Corneria.

As Fox started out the door of his apartment, he noticed the black film canister sitting on his nightstand.

'What the hell, why not?' he thought. Fox quickly and skillfully rolled a blunt similar to a regular cigar and slipped it into his inner coat pocket. It was quiet outside. Fox walked through the sleepier parts of town where the light from all the buildings would not smother the stars out of view. He gazed dreamily into the broken galaxies millions of light years away, realizing the brilliance of the multi-colored supernovas. Fox spied a small dive bar on one of the street corners adjacent to a park, full of dead trees, a product of the lack of sunlight.

He entered slowly and cautiously, wary that this was a very territorial district of Corneria City, and that he may be overstepping his boundaries at every turn. Surprisingly he was welcomed with only a few apathetic glances from the bar patrons and a mellow "Hey" from the barkeep. He sat down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing he shouldn't drink as he did not want a repetition of that morning.

"Didn't think I'd see you in this part of town" said a voice all too familiar coming from behind him.

"No." said Fox in disbelief. "No." he said again. Fox quickly spun around in his chair, attempting to attack the owner of the voice. However, a quick unexpected sideways movement caused all of Fox's weight to go into the punch and instead of hitting his opponent he threw himself straight into a chair and was knocked unconscious. Fox remembered only drifting in and out of consciousness in a surrealistic state. He remembered lights, the backseat of a car, being carried, and being laid down. He could only see sunspots for a time before he realized he was staring up at a ceiling.

When Fox finally gained the strength to raise his head, he found that he was in an unknown apartment.

"Come on, get up." said that same voice that he had heard in the bar. Fox looked up to see Wolf O'Donnell staring at him, sitting with his legs crossed, a strange, mixed emotion expression on his face. "Where am I and why are you here?" Fox said this as if it was not a question, but as if he demanded to know. "Calm down, you knocked yourself out and I brought you back here. This is my apartment." said Wolf with a slight chuckle.

"Why aren't you with your team?" Fox asked somewhat dreamily. "Christ, you really are naïve, aren't you? Have you completely cut yourself off from all communication with your old team? Star Wolf disbanded about two weeks after they kicked you out of Star Fox." "They did not _kick me out_, I quit." Fox stated with false pride. "That's not what I heard." Wolf laughed. Fox's fur bristled up and a growl escaped the side of his muzzle. "Hey, I'm just saying-" "And why are you here anyway? I thought you were on the lam!" Fox said angrily, finally coming back to reality. "I was pardoned for lack of evidence. They tried to charge me with war crimes or some such bullshit." scoffed Wolf. Fox sighed thoughtfully, trying to piece together the situation. Fox suddenly remembered about the blunt and eagerly reached into his coat pocket, confused when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Looking for this?" Wolf smirked and held up the fat, perfectly rolled 'cigar'. "Aw, come on, I paid 85 credits for that..." said Fox, knowing he couldn't get it back from Wolf by force. "Want to share it?" Wolf asked. Fox didn't know if he was joking or what. "Really? I mean, that's pretty friendly for you, being the greedy scoundrel that you are." Fox said with a half-joking, half-serious voice. He and Wolf had always had an honorable rivalry, but he had never actually sat down and talked with him like this.

"Hey, I tried to be nice.." said Wolf, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. "Alright, ok, ok, we can share it." said Fox in a defeated tone. The two sat for at least an hour catching up and passing it back and forth until both were decently high. "Wolf, Wolf, Wolf" Fox stuttered. "You know I never really wanted to- you know, um, be, um-" Fox couldn't quite get the words out. "Shh. I know, Fox." Wolf said in a quiet tone. "I actually, always liked you." Fox said, lost in an opioid dream-like state. "I know, Fox. We're friends now." Wolf said happily. "Well, I mean like, I _really _like you man." Fox said, trying to clarify it as best he could. "Fox, you're not making any sense." Fox simply laughed at that. "I want you, Wolf."

Wolf laughed. "Alright, no more for you." Wolf put his jacket on. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Wolf tried to help Fox up and off the couch, but Fox weakly resisted and tried to escape Wolf's grasp, so aggravated when he couldn't that he began to cry. "No, no, no, I don't wanna go." Fox said, pouting.

"Come on, Fox. It's time to go home." "Wolf, you'll kill us if you try to drive. You're high." said Fox, pitifully trying to persuade Wolf to let him stay. Wolf sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get him to leave without using force.

"Fine, you can stay here tonight. But this will never happen again, do you understand me Fox?" Wolf said with a stern undertone. "Mmmmmm-hmmmm." Fox said, admiring the juxtaposition of two shot glasses on Wolf's coffee table. Wolf took a few more hits from the blunt, deciding it would be wasteful to throw it out now.

Wolf watched as Fox playfully chased his tail around the room. "C'mere ya little bastard." Fox said as he laughed and burped up a puff of smoke. "I'm bored." Fox stated simply as he sat down, tired and dizzy. "So, what were you saying to me earlier?" said Wolf as the herb began to take its full effect on him. "'Bout what?" Fox's ears perked up at the sound of Wolf's voice. "You said you wanted me. What did you mean?" Wolf asked, blushing. "I mean I want you." said Fox, all his attention suddenly directed towards the conversation at hand. "You don't even know me." said Wolf, ignoring his sexuality and replying somewhat coldly.

"More than you think." Fox said, his voice slightly wavering. 'What does he mean?' Wolf thought to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolf spoke his thoughts. I've come to know you better in the past hour than I have with like..." Fox counted his fingers. "Anyone!" Fox surprised himself and Wolf with this statement. "Well, I guess I can say the same, but still-" Fox broke this off with a forceful kiss. Wolf pulled away with a shocked expression on his face even though he was not really surprised _or _unwilling. "No, Fox. You need to go to sleep. Everything will clear up in the morning." "Hm-mm, nope, you taste too good." said Fox somewhat seductively. He went in for another kiss, this one even deeper than the last.

Wolf's thoughts were spinning like a ferris wheel at this point, and he soon found that he had subconsciously allowed Fox to undress him, stopping to take a hit from the blunt every few seconds.

Wolf blushed madly when he felt their naked bodies rubbing together, but soon found himself heavily aroused by the situation. His mind had cleared up enough to control his body, but not quite enough to process what he was doing and who he was doing it with. "Wait, wait, Fox." Fox showed an expression of disappointment when Wolf told him to stop. "Let's go to my room." Fox's expression quickly brightened up again.

Wolf pushed Fox down onto the bed and threw himself on top of him. "But I wanted to be on top..."

Fox said pathetically. "Very funny, but I don't think so, boy." said the older canis sarcastically. "Go slow at first." said Fox with a whimper. It was hard for Fox at first, but he soon found himself putting the pain aside and enjoying the ride as Wolf went rougher and harder. "That fuh... feels... kinda nice" said Fox, dazed and taking in the pure euphoria of the wonderful combination of drugs and sexual thrill. As they neared their climaxes, Wolf thought vaguely about what he was doing; he remembered his team, and how he had broken them up just as soon as _he_ had made enough money to retire. He had betrayed them. Wolf quickly shook these thoughts out of his head and realized that he was almost there. Once they had both finished off and were drinking in the bliss, Fox was the first to pass out. Wolf watched how peacefully he slept, caressing his furry cheek, lost in his thoughts as he soon fell asleep.

Fox awoke in the morning confused and uncomfortable as he observed his surroundings. He couldn't remember much about the previous night, just that he had run into someone he knew; everything after that was mostly a blur. Fox had no idea where he was or why he was there. There was a light coming from what seemed to be the bathroom, so he absent-mindedly burst through the door, not bothering to knock. "Shit!" cried a startled Wolf, caught pushing a hypo full of a sickly orange substance into his upper arm. At the sight of Wolf, Fox's memory began to clear up and realization struck as he mentally recapped on the previous night's events. "What... what did we do last night, Wolf?"


	2. My Hands Are Shaking

"But- but I'm not like that!" said Fox, confused and distraught at the news of what he had done the previous night with his former rival, who was very much a man. "I believe you... but looks like your left paw thinks otherwise." said Wolf, laughing nervously. Fox looked down to see his paw tightly grasping Wolf's leg. He quickly retreated his paw and began frantically gathering his various articles of clothing that had been scattered across Wolf's apartment. "Hey, hey, slow down, buddy..." said Wolf, sounding a bit sedated. "What have you been pushing anyway?" asked Fox with a microscopic hint of concern. "Oh, nothing that'll fuck you up too bad..." mumbled Wolf. Fox glared at him suspiciously and eyed the swollen injection point on his arm. "I really have to leave now but I- I'll leave my phone number on the table if you need anything, I guess." said Fox hurriedly. "What's the ru-" Wolf inquired, but Fox was already out the door.

Fox sighed at his misfortune when he realized that he was on the complete opposite side of the city to where he lived, and he had no car. He whistled at a passing taxi, but it's driver ignored him completely. "Hey, friend! What's the big idea?" he yelled at the cab. It was a very hot day. It was the part of Corneria's orbit cycle when they were closest to a star. "Okay, guess I'm taking the bus then." said Fox, trying to remain as optimistic as possible. He was already late for work, and he hadn't gotten much sleep.

The rest of Fox's unusual commute went relatively smooth; until he received a call from his manager. Fox groaned when he heard the obnoxious red-flag ringtone that he had set for her. He sighed and took a deep breath, then quickly answered the call. "I'm really sorry, Ava, I'll be there s-" Fox was cut off by her raucous voice squawking on the other end. "Where_ the hell _have you been, McCloud? We have twenty people lined up to get their medications, and I don't know what to tell them! You better get your scrawny ass over here in the _next five minutes, _or you'll be more than fired!" Fox breathed deeply and pressed the large red button on his phone. _End call_. "Next stop: Ultor District" said the monotone voice over the intercom.

Fox's first instinct was to leap off of the bus and make a mad dash for the clinic, but he tried his best to keep his cool and take it slow; he stepped off of the bus and walked across the street casually toward the clinic. 'Really awful weather today' thought Fox awkwardly, as if trying to prove something to himself. Fox took a deep breath and walked through the sliding electronic doors of the clinic, knowing that hell was just on the other side.

The store was hectic. There was a crowd of people scattered across the store, looking for a staff member to hound about the absence of the pharmacist. The manager, Ava, was taking shelter behind the counter, checking her watch and the telephone for any sign of Fox. "Ava!" yelled Fox, trying his best to talk over the angry crowd. "Fox! Thank God you're here! Get behind the counter before they burn down the store!" said Ava with a hint of sarcasm, something Fox had never seen in her before. Fox practically hovered over the counter into the pharmaceutical department, dashing to get the first customer's prescription slip.

After several hours of hurried orders and searching the shelves for the correct medication, things finally quieted down. "Don't you ever be late for work again, or I _will_ fire you, understand McCloud?"

"I'm sorry, I ran into someone I knew, and we started talking, and well..." "I don't care about your personal life. Just don't do it again." said the bird quickly, any and every trace of humor or sarcasm gone. Aside from the morning's rough start, the rest of the day was very slow; most Cornerians worked afternoon shifts, so there were not many customers.

Fox found himself flipping through phone books, looking through the "O" section, scanning each page intently. 'O'Donavan... O'Donnell!' Fox read out the names to himself, his eyes brightening at "O'Donnell." He took down the phone number and put it into his contact list. Fox sighed heavily and wondered what he was doing. 'Why would I call him?' Fox asked himself. "Well it is a small planet after all, isn't it?" Fox looked up from the phonebook and stared into the yellow eyes of his ex-nemesis.

"I didn't know you worked here." said Wolf, who had sobered up in the past few hours. "Oh! Hey.. yeah, this is where I work. Why are you here?" asked Fox, trying to act busy. "My usual clinic moved to the other side of town. What a coincidence that I'd meet you here, huh?" said Wolf, oblivious to Fox's fickle state of mind. "I guess everything happens for a reason."

After about five minutes of idle chatter, Wolf, guilty for doing all this with Fox with no explanation, finally gained the courage to ask without sounding strange; "Fox, do you want to go do something later, and catch up and what not?" "Oh, I think we 'caught up' quite enough last night." said a nervous, uncomfortable Fox, trying his best not to offend Wolf, but still wanting to get the point across. "Oh. Okay, maybe some other time... I guess." said Wolf, understanding, but still disappointed. An awkward silence ensued, and the two found themselves staring out into space, but both were eyeing each other through their peripherals. "Well, I really have to get back to work." said Fox, trying anything to break the silence. "Oh, I still need my prescription." said Wolf. "Oh, right. Can I see your papers?" Fox took the small yellow prescription and saw the words 'FLUOXETINE 30MG CAPSULE.' Anti-depressants. 'No wonder he's so mellow all the time.' thought Fox, mixed feelings of pity and worry pooling in his mind.

Several days passed, no calls. Same routine. Hot weather. Fox found himself browsing the contact list on his phone, passing all names and stopping when he saw 'Wolf'. He would repeatedly open and close the contact, eventually memorizing the number, although never gaining the courage to call him. Fox would continuously stroll through the seemingly endless aisles of various medications at work. 'Vicoprofen. Sounds intense.' thought Fox, teetering on whether he should slip a few. 'Ava's on her lunch break, there are no cameras back here... I can always change the stock report. Oh, what the hell.'

Fox took a few of the small white pills and put them in one of the bright orange transparent pill bottles.

It wasn't raining outside. Fox wasn't sad or unhappy. He wasn't happy either, he was content. The pills were nice, they neutralized his mood. He couldn't feel half of his body, but that wasn't necessarily bad. His telephone sounded like it was ringing, but Fox knew it was just in his head. 'There's too much space where someone should be in here.' Fox decided. 'Who can I call...' Fox scrolled through almost all of his contacts until he saw that very last simple name. Wolf. _Calling. _"There's an empty space on my couch where you would fit quite nicely." said Fox monotonously. "Haven't heard from you in a while. So you just want me to come over right now, just like that? This is kind of random." said Wolf, suspicious and wondering. "If you don't want to, just say so." said Fox, trying his best to sound like he didn't care. "No, no, it's alright, it's fine, I'll be over soon."

"Uh, hey. The door was unlocked and open, you might not want to do that anymore." said Wolf. "What did you need anyway? Are we going to go somewhere or what?" bombarding Fox with questions was Wolf's way of subconsciously saying that he was uncomfortable. "No, no, no, just gonna stay here; we can hang out and maybe 'catch up' some more." said Fox, growing more and more lecherous as the pills continuously killed off his brain cells. Wolf scanned the room for context as to what Fox had been indulging in, and his eyes met with the bright orange pill bottle, now empty. "Fox... what kind of pills have you been taking?" asked Wolf, noticing the lustful gleam growing stronger in Fox's eyes. "Does it matter?" said Fox, lifting himself from the couch and slowly inching towards Wolf, his intentions now obvious. "What are you doing.. Fox?" asked Wolf, somewhat worried that the pills had incited some old furies in Fox and he may be hostile.

The pills had incited something in Fox, but it wasn't rage. He threw himself at Wolf and began tearing at Wolf's jacket with his teeth. Wolf knew what Fox wanted. He only realized it when he was intoxicated. Wolf wanted it too. "Take it easy, Fox!" Fox stopped his task and laid back, panting and tense. Wolf crawled over and put his arms around him. "I know." he whispered in Fox's ear. Wolf lifted Fox onto his broad shoulders and brought him to the couch, where they 'indulged' heavily from each other. Fox never danced when he went to clubs. He liked to watch the people. He admired the way their bodies moved. He admired the way Wolf's body moved. Gracefully; hips rolling smoothly back and forth. There was no phone to bring him out of his trance this time though, reaching a climax so great that he passed out as soon as it was over.

Morning. There was light streaming through the window. The phone rang. Fox reached over his dormant partner and took the phone off of the receiver. "Fox McCloud? This is the Corneria City Major Trauma Center. It's your father, James McCloud. He's very sick."


	3. Stars and Sons

"This is a great song." said Fox, staring through the skylight of the hovercraft into the shallow night skies, paralleled to skyscrapers and enormous epic towers, slightly bending in their great height. "Fox, I'm really sorry this is happening. Do you want to talk about it or some-" Wolf was cut off by a forced laugh from Fox. "I don't need to be babied. I saw this coming. I always told my father that being such a 'ladies man' would take it's toll on him someday." "You and I won't have that problem." said Wolf under his breath. Fox heard him and thought for a minute before responding. "Oh, ha-ha, very funny. But it's not like we're dating or anything. Just friends. I was.. er... 'heavily medicated' last night." Fox was nervous around the topic of he and Wolf's relationship, which seemed to run back and forth over the boundary of romantic and friendly. They had already had two intimate moments, but Fox's explanation for both times was his over-indulgence in drugs. Wolf, however, didn't think much of it. He would 'swing either way' as he said.

Fox had been at the Major Trauma Center for the bulk of the day, visiting and tending to his father, who had contracted a very rare and fatal STD. "Who's your friend?" James had asked Fox upon sight of Wolf. "Oh, he was just at my house this morn- I mean he stayed the night last-" Fox couldn't figure out how to word it correctly. "Never mind that, son. Thank you for visiting me." said James. "Are you kidding? You're my dad. Why wouldn't I visit you?" said Fox, knowing well the answer to his question. "Fox, I know I haven't been there for-" "Dad, please. Please. Don't start with that kind of talk. You'll be fine. We can talk about it at lunch sometime, when you're better. When you're well." said Fox, denying his father's fate. The sight of his father bed-bound and ridden with disease was more than enough to make Fox cry, but he tried his best to hold it in, trying not to look weak to his father, or to Wolf.

Back in the car, Fox felt the strange fore-cry of sadness; he felt like laughing loudly, but at the same time he felt tears ready to stream down his face. "Wolf, have you got anything?" asked Fox, eager to get rid of this emotion. "What do you mean?" asked Wolf, puzzled. "Um, you know, drugs. You got any brown, maybe some amp? Anything, a black even?" asked Fox nervously, knowing that it was a strange time to be asking for hard drugs. "Fox, you need to lay off that shit for awhile. With your job, you shouldn't even be on that stuff." said Wolf with increasing concern. "Oh, what do you care anyway, it doesn't affect you! Fucking hypocrite, pushing that shit everyday and telling me not to do it, you-" "Fox!" said Wolf sternly, pulling the hovercraft off of the freeway and into a small parking lot. "I'm not giving you drugs. I'm worried about you. I lov- I care about you. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Your father wouldn't want it."

"Don't talk to me about my father." said Fox, a sudden burst of hatred budding from Wolf's erratic comment. Wolf realized that he had struck a nerve and backed off of the topic immediately. "Fox, I'm sorry." There was silence for about a minute. "Do you want to go get something to drink?" asked Wolf sheepishly. "Sure." said Fox. Even though he was angry at Wolf, he wouldn't turn down anything that could distract him from his despondence. They went to a seedy tavern on the east side of the city. "Why are we going here?" asked Fox, used to his usual flashy nightclubs and high class bars. "This place has actual drinks, not those flashy sodas you usually get." said Wolf. Fox sneered and began walking through the inadequately lit parking garage. There seemed to be people in every latent hovercraft, watching Fox walk by. 'I need this to stop. I need this to stop.' though Fox repeatedly in his head. Withdrawal was taking it's toll on him. In the past few weeks he had taken the many steps from light sedatives to heavy drugs. He thought it would help him forget. It made him feel good.

 Author's Note: I fucked the last paragraph up pretty good, so I deleted it. I'll update this chapter later.


End file.
